The Return of Adel
by Squall3054
Summary: Squall and the gang thought they beat her once. They never thought they would have to deal with her agian.
1. Default Chapter

The Return of Adel  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"I am not finished yet," echoed through the Lunatic Pandora.  
  
The sun was warm and the sky was blue. It was a beautiful day in Balamb. Squall and Rinoa lay out on the deck of the Garden.  
"I think it's time for breakfast," said Squall sitting up and stretching his arms.  
"Can't we just stay out here a little longer. It is so nice out here," said Rinoa rolling over to look Squall in the eyes.  
"Anything for you. But we have to go in eventually. Someone will come looking for us. My guess is it will be Zell telling us there are no more hot dogs," he said looking out at the sea.  
  
Just as the two were starting to comfortable again. Squall's prediction sort of came true.  
"Squall man iv 'e been looking everywhere for you. The headmaster is looking for you. Something about a mission," said Zell walking through the deck door.  
"Man we just got done saving the universe. Can't we have a little break", said Squall scratching his head.  
"Seed members get know breaks. When we have a job to do we do it," said Zell leaving the deck. "By the way the cafeteria is out of hot dogs so your going to have to get something to eat in town".  
  
Rinoa sat up and looked at Squall. "You should go see what he wants it's probably important".  
"All right lets go," said Squall as he stood up and helped Rinoa to her feet.  
  
They made there way to Cid's office but of course they got distracted. Selphie and Irvine were in the hall playing a game of cards.  
"Who's winning," said Rinoa looking over Irvine's shoulder.  
"She beats me every time. I don't know how she does. I think I need to practice a little before I play her agian," said Irvine looking destressed.  
"Well don't give up. You'll get her," said Squall smacking him on the back.  
"I don't think he will ever beat me i'm just to good. HE HE ," said Selphie with a big grin.  
Squall and Rinoa walked off saw Quistis talking to Xu beside the elevator.  
"I don't care what you say we don't need bigger monsters it the training center," said Xu to Quistis.  
"I just want to make it more challenging. Those monsters are childs play," said Quistis noticing Squall and Rinoa walking up the steps. "What are you two up to".  
"Cid wants to see me about some mission," said Squall pionting to the elevator.  
"Well you better not keep him waiting," said Rinoa pushing him in front of the elevator and walking away with Xu and Quistis.  
  
Squall turned and pushed the big yellow three next to the door. The doors opened with a ding. He stepped in the doors closed and up he went. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Squall rode the elevator to the third floor wondering the whole time what possibly could have happened now. The doors opened and Squall walked over and knocked on Cid's door.  
"COME IN," yelled Cid from within.  
Squall walked in to the room stood in front of Cid's desk and gave a salute.  
"You wanted to see me sir," said Squall looking down at him.  
"I did indeed. We have a problem we still need to fix. The Esthar government has hired us to get rid of the Lunatic Pandora. The request came in this morning. The structure is still full of monsters and beasts from the lunar cry. We need it cleaned out and then the Esthar government will sink in the ocean. You must gather a team and do this,"said Cid handing Squall his orders.  
"How many members can be on my team," said Squall taking the orders.  
"I think seven members will be plenty. I want Siefer to be one of them," said Cid with a annoyed look in his eye.  
"What you have got to be joking. You know he won't listen to me. He never has, and I can't be responsible for him," Squall said looking a bit pissed off.  
"The only reason I want him to go is because he has been in there and knows the structure very well. He will be a lot of help on this mission. By the way I have talked to him and he assures me he will obey your order. I do believe he is trying to change. Give him a chance Squall," said Cid standing up and walking around the desk. "Now go get your team assembled and meet in the parking garage and I will go over the rest of the details".  
  
Squall gave another salute and walked out of the room. Once on the ground floor again he started to look for Rinoa. He walked to the cafeteria and looked around. Rinoa and Quistis were sitting at a table in the corner. Squall walked over to them.  
"What did Cid want? Are we going on a quest to save the universe," said Rinoa standing up and squeezing Squall.  
"Not really. We have to clear out the Lunatic Pandora. We have to clean out all the monsters and then the Esthar government is sinking in the ocean again," he said pulling over a chair and sitting down.  
"I knew that we would be called to do this eventually. It was only a matter of time. We are the only ones equipped to handle the eradication of those beasts," said Quistis looking almost exited.  
"We have to assemble in the parking garage ASAP. I have to go look for Zell and Siefer. Would you go and find Selphie and Irvine for me and tell them what's going on," he said standing back up and pushing in his chair.  
"I will find them and meet you in the parking garage. I'll see you too there," said Quistis getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.  
"Well let's go find those two so we can get moving," said Rinoa pulling Squall by the arm.  
They both walked out of the cafeteria and started walking around garden. They stopped in the dormitories and checked both of there rooms. Form there they went to the library they weren't there either.  
"Maybe Zell is training. He is always trying to improve his skill," said Rinoa looking over at the training center entrance.  
They made there way into the training center and there was Zell fighting an Ochu. He was kicking its ass.  
"Hey Zell finish it off and then meet us in the parking garage," yelled Squall to Zell.  
Zell gave an enthusiastic thumbs up and went back to beaten the piss out of it. Squall and Rinoa walked back into the hall.  
Squall and Rinoa walked out of the training center and there was Siefer walking down the hall. Squall walked up to him.  
"Hey Siefer we have to meet in the parking garage," said Squall walking along beside him with Rinoa not to far behind.  
"I know I'm on my way down there now. Don't worry I am turning my life around. I think I've done enough damage to the world. Now it's time to start doing some good," said Siefer with a twisted smile.  
Squall looked at him in astonishment. "Well I'm glad to hear it. We'll work better together if were on the same page," said Squall walking into the parking garage.  
They walked into the parking garage. Everyone was already there and Cid was talking to them.  
"Good everyone is here. I just got done briefing these guys on the mission. I will only guess Squall had told you," pionting at Rinoa. She nodded her head. "Well I wish you all luck and may your mission be a successful one".  
They all got into a grey van and headed out of the garage toward Balamb. 


End file.
